Another Naruto Weight Gain Story
by Roxius
Summary: Basically, Hinata, Sakura and Ino end up getting really fat. You can find this hilarious, disgusting or even a turn-on if you want. As long as you don't flame and enjoy it in some manner, than I have accomplished my mission. That is all. Please R & R!


_Takes place during the Shippuden timeline…_

Instead of heading home for lunch as usual, Hyuga Hinata decided to check out the new diner that had just opened up in Konoha Town Square about a week ago. She had heard the other kunoichi speak of the place many times, and say that the food was 'amazing' there. Although Hinata had also noticed a rather large increase of weight in many of her fellow female ninja, she thought nothing of it. Still, the fact that Haruno Sakura had gotten so fat over the week that her chair actually broke underneath her big ass did concern Hinata quite a bit.

'What if I get addicted to the food too? I could end up getting really fat…and then Naruto will never return my feelings!…Still, it's only food, and maybe Sakura and the others just over-indulged. I'm sure everything will be fine…' she thought to herself, trying to ease her fears of weight gain.

After walking for a while, Hinata finally found the place; it was the 'Admiradors De Gordo' diner. "Huh…what an odd name for a diner…" Hinata said aloud to herself as she placed her hand against the door. The moment she entered the building, however, a sudden feeling of hunger came over her. Clutching her stomach, she let out a groan of pain and whined, "Ugh…for some reason…I'm…I'm suddenly so hungry…so hungry…"

The inside of the diner was rather plain; several seat surrounded the edges of the building's interior, and a large counter sat in the middle, with a door on the other side that lead into the kitchen, where the food was made. Looking around, Hinata caught sight of Sakura and Ino sitting at one of the large tables, their leg fat pouring off the sides of their seats. The Hyuga girl had never seen her two friends so huge…and fat. It was a little erotic, but she kept those thoughts out of her mind as she walked over to them.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Hey, Ino-chan…" Hinata said, waving with her right hand and using her left arm to hold onto her starving empty belly. Sakura, whose chubby red cheeks were stuffed to the brim with handful upon handful of greasy French fries, looked up and replied, "Oh, hey, Hinata-chan! You finally decided to check this place out, huh?" The pink-haired kunoichi was enormous; her belly hung over her large highs, and it had about three rolls on it. Her breasts were also much bigger too. How Sakura's clothes kept this ever-growing body contained was a mystery.

After finishing off a large chocolate shake, Ino leaned back, removed her belt and let out a rather large belch. The wrappings she wore around her stomach were already beginning to tear, as her gut had become quite large. Most of the fat, though, had gone straight to her thighs and ass; her skirt had already ripped in half, and her ass cheeks were like two giant beach balls, soft and bouncy. Her thighs were nice, thick and juicy-looking too.

"Urp…damn, that was good…" Ino moaned, placing a chubby hand on her big gut and rubbed it all over in pleasure.

Sakura licked some drops of sauce off her fingers and replied, "Yeah…but I could still go for some more…"

"Me too…once my belly stops aching, that is…" Ino said, smirking at her big belly.

Another painful whine for food passed through her stomach, and Hinata winced. 'Why am I suddenly so hungry all of the sudden…like no matter how much I'll eat, I'll never feel full?! Ugh…it hurts so much…'

Noticing Hinata's distress, Sakura let out a small fart before asking, "Hinata-chan…are you alright?"

"N…Not really…"

"Do you…want some of the food?" Ino asked, holding out a drumstick right in Hinata's eager face.

She reached out to grab it, but Ino suddenly pulled it back and took a big bite out of it. "Sorry...this is mine."

'YOU FAT BITCH!' Hinata thought furiously.

Suddenly, Sakura wrapped her arms (or at least made a pitiful attempt at doing so) around her gut and groaned, "Ugh...oh, man...I really need to go to the bathroom...I ate too much, and it all got digested...uuh..."

"Oh...me, too..." Ino suddenly groaned, in the same position as Sakura.

"Why don't you two just go to the bathroom?" Hinata suggested, still a bit bitter towards Ino.

"But...but we had another table's worth of food ordered up...and we don't wanna miss it..." Sakura replied, wincing from the pain.

Hinata thought for a moment, and a devious idea came to her. "Don't worry about it," she told the two obese kunoichi, "I'll watch over the food for you guys while you're in the bathroom! How does that sound?"

Smiling through her greasy chubby cheeks, Sakura said, "Thanks, Hinata-chan! That's very generous of you!"

After helping Sakura and Ino out of their seats, a smirk formed on Hinata's lips as she watched her two fat friends waddle to the bathroom stalls as quickly as they could, which wasn't very fast in the first place. Every step they took caused them to let out a small fart, which didn't help but increase their embarrassment. Taking a seat, Hinata felt another groan for hunger pass through her stomach.

'Don't worry,' she thought, 'I'll be able to fill you up soon...'

A man in a waiter's outfit walked up to Hinata's table and asked her, "The order your friends have made is ready. Shall you receive it in their stead?"

Hinata nodded wildly. "YES, YES, I WILL!"

Several large carts came rolling up beside the table, all of them stacked high with plates upon plates of hot delicious food. Hinata watched with wide eyes and quivering lips as the many plates were placed in front of her. Everything from roasted chicken to triple-chocolate ice cream was on the table, almost every kind of food imaginable. 'Wow...I didn't know they made so many kinds of food here...'

Then, with a final quick bow from the waiter, Hinata was left alone to do as she pleased.

* * *

When Sakura and Ino finally came out of the bathroom, they had both already lost about three pounds.

"Man, I feel ALOT better now..." Ino commented, sliding her palm over one of her thick thighs.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah...all that food sure filled me up. Still, it's time to have some more..."

Unfortunately for them, the moment they both looked over to their table, they saw that the food they had ordered had indeed arrived...but now it was gone. And, lying on top of the table and belching in ecstasy, was an immense Hyuga Hinata.

"Ooh..."

Her jacket had been completely unzipped, and her huge red taut belly stuck upwards about a foot or two in the air. Her cheeks were also round and red, tired out from all of the eating. Hundreds of empty plates ere scattered around her. Letting out a rather loud belch, Hinata groaned, "Uuh...m-more...I want...more...more food...more..."

"H-HINATA!!" Sakura whined, "YOU...YOU ATE ALL OF OUR FOOD?!! BY YOURSELF, NO LESS?!!"

"YOU FAT BITCH!" Ino cried furiously.

Groaning, Hinata patted her swollen gut once, and it didn't even jiggle in the slightest. It was stuffed to the brim with food, and yet the Hyuga girl wanted even more. It hurt just to look at that huge bloated belly, really.

"Well, this sucks...now we'll have to pay for food we didn't even get to eat!" Ino grumbled, tossing an agry glare at Hinata, who didn't even seem to notice their presence.

Sakura thought for a while, and suddenly a mischevious smirk formed on her plump lips. "I have an idea to fill up Hinata and still be able to eat our fill!"

"What...what do you have in mind?" Ino questioned.

Waddling over to the counter, Sakura reached over and looked around. After a moment, she pulled out what looked like the end of a long gray hose.

"We'll stuff her full of ice cream," Sakura explained, "So then she'll be full, and we can eat our own food in peace, just like I said!!"

Hooking the other end of it into the giant ice cream machine, Sakura dragged the tube over to Hinata, who was still lying on the table with her full belly.

"Oh, Hinata-chan...I got something for you..." Sakura said in a cheery tone.

Groaning, Hinata moaned, "Ooh...I'm so...I'm so full...urp..."

"...Are you still hungry?"

"Uh...k...kinda..."

"Well then, open your mouth!"

Doing as told, Hinata forced her mouth wide open. Then, Sakura stuffed the pump into the Hyuga girl's throat, and glanced over to Ino, who was standing next to the ice cream machine.

"Alright, turn it on!" Sakura called before letting out a small belch.

Ino nodded, and switched the machine on. Pounds upon pounds of the delicious icy cream poured through the length of the pump and dumped itself out into Hinata's already bloated gut. Hinata tried to speak, but the hose kept her from doing so, thus she just laid in her immobile position and enjoyed the amazing dessert tastes flowing into her. Sakura and Ino both watched in silent awe as Hinata slowly started to grow even bigger than she already had become.

Suddenly, their silence was interrupted by a loud groan of hunger from Ino's belly. "Hmm...I guess we should order some more food, huh?" she suggested, patting her jiggly overhanging gut.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

As the two girls waddled off to place their orders, the seams of Hinata's pants tore apart as the fatty contents of the ice cream and all of the food she had recently devoured started to spread out into her thighs and ass. After such a huge stuffing, her mind had become practically numb, devoid of any real thought or common sense. All she wanted now was food, food and more food. Nothing else mattered to her now; she was in a state of pure ecstasy.

'Mmmm...so good...'

Placing her chubby hands on her tummy, Hinata could tell it was growing more soft and flabby, losing its original rock-hard bloated feeling. The fat was seeping over the edges of what remained of her constantly tightening shorts (originally long jeans), and her breasts were going to burst from the confines of her jacket any moment now. They had been big already, but now it was no doubt that they would be huge beyond compare.

'Bigger...bigger...I want to be...bigger...'

Hinata also slowly started to rise upwards, as her ass cheeks swelled and lifted her from her lying position. If she was able to reach down there, the Hyuga girl was sure she'd feel thick pounds of cellulite flowing into her fat butt at a constant rate. Just the thought of it made her wet. Her cheeks were growing large, round and red, making it difficult to see over them. She was even able to feel the rest of her face spread out, and now she had a sexy double chin and a fat neck to boot.

'Oooooooh...'

The fat in her body was like a never-ending spring; flowing and flowing everywhere and anywhere. Her back, her arms, her legs, her waist...it was all growing bigger and bigger. Everything was growing bigger, and Hinata loved every second of it. Her gut was immense; unable to stick straight upwards anymore due to the weight, it hung on top of her thickening legs.

Suddenly, in the middle of her lustful enjoyment, an intense pain burst out in between Hinata's breasts. Clutching at her chest, Hinata cried out, and the pipe in her mouth fell out, spilling ice cream all over her face and stomach. She tried to scream again, but it felt like she couldn't even breath, as if her lungs had ceased to operate.

'Ahh...ahh...IT HURTS!! IT HURTS!! What's happening...to me?!'

Rolling off the table, Hinata hit the ground with a powerful THUD. Glancing over, she could see the same problem happening to both Sakura and Ino. They were all on the floor, in terrible sudden pain. Before losing consciousness, the last thing Hinata saw was the handsome waiter boy from earlier rush over to her side...

* * *

The manager of the restaurant, an old but healthy man of 71, let out a sigh of disappointment as he watched the three obese kunoichi wheeled off to the hospital. It seems that they had sudden violent spasms due to the huge amount of fat in their systems, but luckily they were all going to survive...and require an intense liposuction.

The waiter boy walked up next to the manager and remarked, "You know...that was pretty ingenious of you, boss; infusing a special jutsu into the building that would greatly increase the appetites of all female customers. I got to witness alot of great things thanks to you..."

"Yeah," the manager repied, lighting a cigar, "Too bad there isn't some way to eliminate these damn side-effects of obesity."

"Well, it was hot, though...that black-haired cutie was especially enjoying herself..." the waiter pointed out.

"Mmm." The manager spun around on his heel and started his way back into the building. "Let's clean up that mess they left and close up for the day..."

"Sure, boss..."


End file.
